Fake Nights
"This world will be mine! Hahahahaha!" Fake Nights is Nights evil doopleganger and one of the primary villains of The Subspace Legend. Fake Nights was created by Tydrantys, a monster from a diferent dimension, to get rid of the smashers in the World of Legends. Unfortunately, Fake Nights has other intentions. So far, Darkrai is her primary target and fighter in her goal. Appearence Fake Nights looks excactly the same as Nights. The only difference is that Fake Nights has a crysral on her forehead and an eye in the palm of her hand. Fake Nights mostly appears with an evil grin and whenever she is around, she does a demonic laughter. This could be to intimidate her opponents. Personality Like the original, Fake Nights has a childish personality but she takes it with a lot more evil and devilish personality. Its similar to Crazy Hand. In The Subspace Legend Fake Nights is one the primary antagonists. Fake Nights first appears in the Dimensional Rift created by Tydrantis. In shock, Nights fights Fake Nights, but is easily overpowered. Fake Nights flees from the Dimensional Rift and does the goal ordered to but Darkrai knows about this and goes after her and a battle ensues. Fake Nights appears , again, in front of Nights and challenges her, but has wasted enough time and flees. Fake Nights reappears in front of Black Shadow's Black Bull and uses it's technology to find the others, but realizes that it only tracks the Blue Falcon and destroys the Black Bull. Black Shadow, angered, charges at Fake NIghts for destroying his machine and Fake Nights kills him by causing another explosion and pushes Black Shadow into the fire. Meta Knight heard the explosion and leaves the group to go the location of the explosion. Fake Nights saw him and hid. When MK turned around, Fake Nights grabbed him and took him to the Dimensional Rift. Tydrantis cloned Meta Knight, creating Dark Meta Knight. Fake Nights orders Dark Meta Knight to capture Darkrai (though it was exceedingly hard to do). After catching Darkrai, Fake Nights decided to clone Darkrai herself, creating Fake Darkrai. Death Fake Nights transforms into her Shadow Forme and battle Daurax,Godzilla,Nights,Darkrai,Sonic,Meta Knight,Galacta Knight, Twilecia and Link. Fake Nights had the upper hand but all the Sacred Sword Weilders (including the ones who are not present) joined forces and made a devastating attack at Fake Nights foreheaded crystal, reverting her back in her Normal Forme. Attempting to do a final attack, Fake Nights charges at the team but a strong power paralized her and sent her way up in the sky, then came crashing down. Fake Nights screams in horror as her implanted Dimensional Bomb activates, sorrounding her. Fake Nights, trying to find a way out, was slowly desintegrating. Twilecia teleported the team out of the bombs range. Fake Nights was completley sealed inside the bomb and couldn't eascape and before she was completely desintegrated, the bomb explodes, incinarating her and therefore, killing the last of the fake group. Her reign of evil is finally over and Darkrai can finally be alone.